


CL0S3 TH3 BL1NDS

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fetish, Gen, Gross, Other, Panty Poop, Scat, Soiling, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Taken from this tumblr request: requestin something with a fairly tubby terezi taking a massive shit in her pants, maybe an accident :0, whatever you can come up with man"





	CL0S3 TH3 BL1NDS

Terezi was known for compensating for her blindness through her sense of taste and smell, and could frequently be found sniffing or licking anything she found. Gradually, her habit of licking turned into a habit of eating. Her diet consisted mostly of food, and the occasional stick of chalk. Terezi was once incredibly thin, scrawny even, but she had become quite plump as her diet changed, sporting a pudgy belly that wobbled as she walked. She became strangely proud of her bountiful gut, letting it stick out prominently from underneath the shirt that only fit her when she was thin. She could even be seen rubbing it sometimes, to either soothe a stomachache after a particularly heavy stuffing session, or just because she enjoyed the feeling of her tubby tummy.

With huge meals came huge shits, and Terezi’s fierce post-stuffing bowel movements were enough to clog even the most powerful load gaper.

Terezi had just finished a particularly lovely meal, and after a long session of slowly, lovingly rubbing her stomach to aide digestion, the telltale feeling in her bowels signaled that it was time for some release.

Terezi rose from her chair and headed towards the nearest bathroom, with her chubby ass wobbling up and down with every movement. She wondered if she had spent too long worshiping her own tummy, or if she had eaten more than usual, because the shit she was desperately trying to hold in felt more urgent and far bigger than any before.

“COM3 ON, JUST 4 L1TT3 FURTH3R” she said, practically waddling, desperately clenching her ass and trying not to soil herself. The distance between her round body and the bathroom seemed to multiply with every second, as the shit felt more and more imminent, and her belly groaned with discomfort.

Her body decided to take matters into its own hands, once Terezi was unable to hold back the flow of shit any longer. She groaned, and clenched her teeth, as it all came out on its own.

Unfortunately, Terezi didn’t have the foresight to wear something she wouldn’t mind ruining, and instead she was wearing her favorite teal and red panties, and her signature black pants as well. Her ass didn’t seem to care about the value of her clothing, however, as thick, steaming turds were squeezed from between her massive ass cheeks, forming heavy, coiled piles in her pants and panties.

Terezi couldn’t see how much her pants were bulging, but by the way her shit seemed to be weighing her down, she imagined they were probably sagging quite noticeably.

She was filled with hot shame, as she briefly imagined Karkat or Dave walking in on her like this, and seeing her bloated, with a heavy log of shit in her swollen panties. She was sure that neither of them had any reason to visit, and she took care to lock the door to her hive, but the very possibility of someone seeing her was enough to make her cheeks flush teal.

She assumed that she was done, by time the thick shitload was large enough to press up against her ass, but loud farting noises continued to fill the air, and she could still feel her ass being stretched by enormous turds. She was unable to tell how full her pants were just by feeling alone, as her entire rump felt like it was covered in the lewd, smelly stuff.

Nervously, she reached a hand around, groping at her shitbulge with her hand. Her entire ass was indeed covered with a layer of thick, chunky shit, with a particularly large, pointed bulge in the middle.

Strangely, the sense of shame that Terezi was feeling was replaced with an odd sort of pride. Terezi was the sort of girl to show off the fatness of her belly as a kind of achievement, and she was pretty impressed that she could shit this much too! She wasn’t sure if she was going to stroll out of her hive in public with a sagging load of shit behind her jiggly ass, but at least the hot, shameful feeling had left her.

Once Terezi was sure that her bowels were completely empty, she headed to the bathroom, to clean herself off and deposit the load from her soiled bottoms and into the toilet.

“OH SH1T” Terezi said, as she was greeted with the sight of a toilet she had jammed the day before with a similarly enormous shit.

Terezi shrugged, and went to see if there was anything left in her fridge.


End file.
